


After Party

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Birthday Party, Celebrations, Drinking, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Celebrate good timesFury tries to call in a tow while the crew is in the middle of celebrating Morbie's birthday, that works out about as well as could be expected.Tony is so proud of his boys





	After Party

“Michael,” he finally stirred. “We're approaching the Tower. It might be best to do so alone.”

He shuffled, throwing off their flight when he tried to rub his eyes, “Sorry.”

“It's alright, sir, a little warning would be better next time.”

“Okay, I'm up, let me out J.”

“Dropzone engaged,” Michael winced at the sudden air change when he was released before he could right his fall before he stopped falling all together and headed for the landing pad.

Sending a wave toward the suits circling before dipping back out of sight, he smiled as he drifted through the doors and dropped down. Everyone blinked and started shouting 'happy birthday', looking confused when Jarvis hadn't announced him. He disregarded them as he rushed over the the red and blue suit to hug his boyfriend. “I missed you.”

“Well, if you hadn't rushed off to get drunk with Matt and Foggy right after your class, you wouldn't have.”

Michael blinked in confusion, then smiled, “Sorry, just, it's been a rough day.”

“I heard! Everyone on campus was talking about one of the professors having a total mental breakdown! Like, lost it, he go dismissed instantly.”

Michael just held tight, “Yeah?”

“Yeah! I'm just glad you weren't there, I didn't want it triggering a panic attack. I was kinda worried it had when I couldn't contact you, but Foggy said you were with them so I figured you were alright.”

“Yeah, I'm fine now.”

Michael stiffened and stepped back when he noticed Clint and Natasha stomping towards him. He shifted Peter away from him in time to keep out of grabbing distance as he was hugged, “We didn't know.”

“They wouldn't let us in on anything.”

“We would have told them to fuck off.”

“We would have made them fuck off.”

Michael snickered, “I think I've effectively done that already.”

“Goddamn right, kid. Good show,” Clint grinned as he let go.

“I kinda figured you'd be pissed off about that.”

“Fury had to make an emergency water landing, but no harm, minus some bumps and bruises, but he put you on permanent no contact. He's even screeched to do so at your own risk to all agents. Listed Hostile if engaged.”

“Sir,” Michael blinked at Jarvis, “Agent Coulson wishes me to convey a message to you.”

“Like what?”

“You have been blacklisted by SHIELD, you will never be actively bothered by them again. And he puts in a request to disregard accidental contact for those that are acting as civilians in the field.”

“No promises,” Michael grumbled, smirking when he noted Natasha was smirking, “I'll think about it.”

Jarvis made that laughing static sound, “He doesn't seem very pleased by that response but he hopes you will.”

Michael looked sheepish at the confused looks Tony was throwing around to Clint, Natasha, toward the ceiling and then at him, “What the fuck did I miss?”

Michael smiled, “Wait, isn't this a party? Where's the drinks?”

“What am I missing?” Tony blinked at him as he held out a glass to the confused engineer.

“We're celebrating.”

Tony frowned at the drink, “What did you do?”

“I took care of the problem, with a little help.”

“What-” Tony blinked at his phone ringing, “Goddamnit, kid, what did you do?”

“SHIELD won't be a problem anymore.”

“That's not what I'm asking,” Tony grumbled when his phone went off again. “What did you do?”

“They're probably contacting you over repairs, possibly upgrade.”

“On what?!” Tony stepped away to angrily growl, “WHAT,” into the phone before his eyes looked panicked at the response, then amusement then he started laughing. “What's wrong, Fury, forget your paddle?”

Tony actually had to pull the phone away at how loud the yelling was, smiling at Michael who just shrugged, “Am I grounded?”

“From the sound of it, Fury's the only one grounded.”

“STARK!”

“Look, I'm busy, I'd be happy to send Jarvis your way to tug your ass back to shore for repair.”

“NO,” Michael couldn't stop laughing at that and the rant that proceeded while Tony couldn't look more proud of his boys.

“Are you sure? Because, I'm not leaving, and Big Boy is about the only suit that can tug that alone.” Tony blinked as the line went dead, shrugging, “I guess he'll figure it out on his own.”

Michael was giggling like an idiot as he tapped his glass against Tony's, “So, what's the plan for today?”

“Well, I'd say whatever you want, you're the birthday boy.”

“Movie night?”

“Okay, Matt warned me how your eyes act up when drunk, is that wise?”

Michael shrugged, “Probably not, but it could still be fun.”

“I'll get the bucket,” Peter mumbled while Michael flailed.

“I'm not that bad!”

“I'm still getting the bucket...”

Michael was tanked by the time he'd finished his glass, Tony was nudging him when it got to the point he couldn't bother keeping his eyes open, “Hey, kid, you feeling okay?”

“I'm good, just, empty stomach.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“... I had cake for breakfast?” Michael groaned, “I forgot to put it in the fridge, it's probably dried out by now.”

“Wait, didn't you have an early class today?”

“Yep, 10am.”

“Ugh, we're getting you some food.”

“Rather not, kinda like this, can't hear Jarvis' static in the background, or pounding or-” he yawned as he snuggled against Peter. “Injuries.”

“I'm not injured!”

“No, I mean, scars. Injuries make scars. Can't hear them.” Michael hummed as he listed, “Nice not hearing every breath.”

“As tempting as it is-”

“Relax, we're celebrating, not getting stupid. I just like the calm I can have tonight.” His eyes finally cracked open, “Matt!”

“Tony called us, and let us know you got in safe.”

“Stop swinging that, I can't see.”

Matt smirked as the bottle was taken from him, “It's water.”

Michael stared at the 'empty' looking bottle before he squeaked at it, blinking harder when it reverberated like it was filled with liquid, “You sure?”

“It's got a Braille label, unless it's a lie it's water.”

“Fucking Braille,” Michael grumbled as his fingers brushed against the label, closing his eyes. His fingers stopped when an image jumped into his head as he slowly slid his fingers over it again. W A T E R. “Oh my god, it does say water. Matt, I read it!”

Matt was grinning, “Did your fingers finally catch up?”

Michael was too busy grinning at the bottle, “I actually read something. Do you have another one?”

Tony was smiling as he reached over his shoulder to set a bottle in his hand, “It's-”

“Shhh the point is I figure it out.”

Matt was chuckling as Michael ran his hands and then fingers over it, “I'm surprised you have bottles with Braille labels, Stark.”

“Well I have friends that need alternative ways to know what's in things other than eyes, ya know.”

“Orange juice? It just says orange, does that mean orange juice?”

“Yeah, kid, what else could it mean?”

“Have you never heard of orange soda?”

Matt was smiling, “Make me a screwdriver while you're at it.”

“Um, Is that the one with Gin?”

“Vodka.”

“Okay, ohohoh you gotta try- hold on...” Michael was behind the bar, reaching and frowning when his eyes just didn't seem to fucking focus, “Is the alcohol labeled too?”

“Yup. Hey, wouldn't wanna leave anyone out bar tending. Matt actually makes a good martini.”

“The trick is to make it so strong ya feel sick just smelling it.”

“Us, or you Murdock?”

“Yes.”

Michael chattered as he found what he was looking for, “Found it.” He waved another paler bottle before he reached for the alcohol, “Um, you like your mixed drinks strong or what Matt?”

“Surprise me.”

Michael shook his head as he blinked at a bottle, “K e t e l One, um wait let me try that again.”

“That's vodka, good stuff too.”

“Use the Gray Goose, it's better.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Top shelf snob. That one's fine Michael.”

“Pretty sure I only have that one because of Clint...”

“Hey, don't knock it!”

“Knock knock mother fucker.”

Michael was giggling, trying to listen as he poured a splash of vodka in the glass before listening as he poured the two juices in, “Might be a little not mixed...”

“There should be a shaker behind the bar,” Tony smiled as he pulled it out, “Ice or no?”

“I don't do juice with ice myself, just cold.”

“Never thought I'd have the Tony Stark making me a cocktail.”

Tony was glaring as he shook the drink, “This goes in a low ball not a cocktail... seriously Matt, I can see why you didn't end up tending bar.”

“Been told I make a damn good coffee.” Matt was snickering when the drink poured out frothy, “Never shake orange juice.”

“Eh, it'll settle, just shut up and tell the kid he did a good job on his first drink.”

“He didn't do bad, you're supposed to pour the alcohol last though.”

Michael flailed, “I don't know where the measure thing was!”

Tony blinked, “The jigger?”

Michael sighed when he heard something metallic and hourglass shaped set on the bar, “I don't know what it's called!”

Matt was smiling when his drink finally settled before taking a sip, “This is good.”

Tony blinked, “Oh?”

“Yeah, try it.”

Tony was eyeing him, he knew it, but he just held the glass out, “You playing me, Murdock?”

“Shut up and drink the damn drink, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he sipped, “Oh, I've had these in Hawaii, it's a screwdriver with pineapple juice.”

Matt mumbled as he reached, “Okay ya tasted, give me back my drink.”

“Nope, you gave it up.”

Michael was giggling as he snagged a shot of the vodka, “Okay, this can get me in trouble, real quick. Someone take this from me.”

Matt smiled as he grabbed the bottle the kid was trying to pass off, “Yeah, it's why it's a good one.”

“Wait, give it back, I'll make another one since Tony stole yours.”

“Nope, keeping you outa trouble, show me how you made it.”

“Can't show what ya can't see, Murdock,” Michael giggled as the shot hit him, “Okay that is more trouble than I first thought.”

“Seriously, show me again.”

“Okay, okay I need the bottle.” Matt and Michael were head down, listening as Michael made the drink again, this time Matt was the one to show him about filling the shaker and how to cap it to keep it sealed so to not make a mess and how the strainer went on to pour it into a glass. “Think you got it?”

“Yeah, anyone else want one?” Matt called as he sipped his drink.

Michael snagged it, “I do.”

“I thought you were calling it a night.”

“Hey, I made it, I'mma at least get one outa this mess.”

Matt was shaking his head, smiling when he caught Peter sneaking a sip from Michael's as they settled on the couch, “Seriously though, drink some water every now and then, it helps.”

“You got it chief,” Michael caught the bottle thrown to him before frowning, “Asshole this is lemon, what shit are you trying to pull?”

Matt was chuckling as he circled to hand a different one, “Whoops.”

“I'd be glaring if I could even see at the moment.” Matt could hear his fingers running over the label twice, as if making sure before throwing the other bottle back. “Jerk.”

“You can read Braille now, at least. It only took you-”

“Do not finish that sentence, I have been raging about this so long Hulk would cower!”

Matt chuckled, “That I would love to see.”

“I'm sure we'd all love you to see it, Matt.” Matt cracked up as he settled and sipped at his drink. “So, back to the movie night!”

“Can we turn on audio descriptions?”

“Am I too drunk to remember the last movie having them?”

“The last one didn't, Jarvis had to describe it. He does give more detail but some of them can be amusing.”

“Ah, right, didn't realize it was Jarvis earlier... I guess I am drunk.”

“Yep, no driving, hand over the keys.”

“I can't legally drive anyway,” Michael was a the giggling phase as he just held Peter closer, smiling when his glass was taken.

Matt tilted his head, “Is he purring?”

Peter blinked, “What? No, I'm not purring!”

“Wasn't talking about you.”

Peter frowned as he shifted his ear against Michael's chest, realizing he'd fallen asleep, “Wait, he is purring, but, he's never done that before.”

“Isn't that a spider thing?”

“Yeah, it's- it's a spider thing.”

“I guess he's finally content enough to look for his mate then,” Matt smirked as Peter made questioning and confused sounds when he went back to the bar.

“But, he's a bat, like the only mutations he got from me were the whole... wall crawling thing and healing thing.”

“He's got your spider sense too, it's just not as strong as yours.”

“Wha-?”

“He sounds, feels different when it triggers. It's subtle but I've witnessed it. Like, that feeling you get before you touch something that you know is going to set off a static shock and it's like this really low tone, like when he's chattering in his sleep but different. It's more a feeling than a sound.”

“Why didn't he tell me?”

Matt shrugged, “He might just think it's a gut feeling? Probably reads that way to him.”

Peter just smiled as he set his head down against the soft purring, “I thought males weren't effected by it.”

“Probably just ignoring it.”

“Yeah, or maybe it was a species miscommunication.”

“Possibly,” Matt smirked as he heard the louder purring start up.

“No groping on my couch,” Tony grumbled loud enough Michael snorted and woke up.

“Huh? What?”

Peter just laughed and snuggled closer, “Go back to sleep.”

“What about what?”

“I love you, that's what, now go back to sleep, I miss the purring.”

Michael mumbled and rubbed his eyes, yawning, “What?”

“You were purring.”

“Okay,” Michael shifted and curled up against Peter's side, “Imma go back to the better dream now.”

“What was it about?”

Michael hummed, “Was curled up with the love of my life, without all the random chattering.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm, was nice, not being interrupted.”

“I bet.”

Michael snuggled and started that soft purring again, “Can't wait until we get home.”

Peter smirked, nuzzling against the purring, “We still have a room here.”

Michael hummed, “Sleep first.”

“Sleep sounds good,” Peter smiled as he started drifting off.

“Mhm.”

 

 

 


End file.
